


Moving On

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [36]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, sex and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: After life-shattering events, Don tries to move on.





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the [18th chapter of Looking for Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5270222/chapters/12281450), after Don and Will have fought but before the baseball game. However, I tried very hard to make this a stand-alone fic, readable by someone not familiar with the larger story.

**Title:** Moving On **  
**Pairing/Characters: Don/David **  
**Rating: NC-17, FRAO **  
**Summary: After life-shattering events, Don tries to move on. ** **  
****Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ** **  
****Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author! **  
**A/N:**** This takes place during the [18th chapter of Looking for Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5270222/chapters/12281450), after Don and Will have fought but before the baseball game, though I tried very hard to make this a stand-alone fic, readable by someone not familiar with the larger story. 

 

Moving On— ****

“David?” Don said quietly.“Assuming we don’t get called to some case, want to come over to watch a basketball game tonight?”

“Sure. Colby, too?”

“No,” Don said, even quieter.“Just you and me.”

David’s eyes flashed up to him. “Okay,” he said slowly, curiosity evident.“Sure.Tonight.”

Don nodded and moved away from David’s desk.His mouth was dry with dread but he couldn’t put this off any longer.

Sitting back at his own desk, Don felt another pair of eyes on him.He looked up to catch Liz’s gaze.She looked away and he wondered what she was thinking, as the most recent of his long string of women.They gone on a few dates and slept together a few times.He had no doubt that if he’d asked Liz to come over tonight, she’d have accepted eagerly.She’d made that very clear.But, somehow, there was no appeal in Liz’s curves, her soft skin. _It’s because of some of the things that I need checked out._ But Don knew that was a lie, as Liz would happily wield a strap-on for him.Yet, he needed lies at the moment.They kept him moving, working, not thinking about Will.

Don felt a sharp pain in his palm and looked down to find he’d gripped his letter opener so tight it had cut his hand.Automatically, he got up to go to the bathroom and wash out the cut.Tonight he’d discover how well older wounds had healed.

It had been three and a half months since he’d seen Will. _Three months, two weeks and five days._ He’d healed a lot physically from the damage his body had taken when he’d fallen off that cliff.Not an _actual_ cliff, but a deadly one nonetheless.His fall had started when David and Colby had seduced him, awakened in him an unexpected but deep bisexuality.Don had been terrified of his sexuality, of his future, then when he’d lost Colby to Charlie, to his baby brother who always got everything Don wanted …

The irresponsible BDSM club where Don had ended up, the amoral Dom named Channing who had tortured Don until he’d been at death’s door – those were only the end of a long fall.But at the bottom of that fall had been Will. _Will Stevens, DEA, guardian angel._ Will had picked Don up, patched him back together, and cared about him.He’d also gifted Don with two spectacular kisses.In return, Don had started a fight, said terrible things, and stormed out, never to see him again.He’d spent the last three and a half months healing from the brutal Channing.He’d spent the same amount of time trying to convince himself that he was better off without Will.

_I just need to move on, get over the hang-up of Will being the last person to touch me._ Once he got the okay from David, he could move on, find a nice girl, be normal. _Be safe._

No, he could never be safe again, not with the knowledge inside him of his desire for men.He would have to be constantly on guard, lest he fall for someone else equally wrong for him.

Don swallowed, washing his hands over and over in the cold water of the FBI bathroom sink. _Liz, yeah, I’ll ask her out again next week._ He’d gone out with Liz soon after he’d lost Colby. _We had a spark, didn’t we?_ He tried to forget the real sparks, Will’s two kisses. _Not sparks, insanity._

Drying his hands, Don looked at himself in the mirror.He did the automatic check – clothing okay, looked like he was getting enough sleep, food, exercise, his drinking wasn’t showing in his face.He had to keep tabs on himself like this, or else he would just fade, drift back into the numbness that he’d fought so hard to get out of.That he’d almost _died_ to get out of.

Don returned to his office, consciously putting himself back into FBI mode.It was as if he was standing outside his body, directing himself to become Agent Eppes now.He stifled a sigh, sat down at his desk, and opened his next case file.

 

That evening, Don left work a little early to tidy up his apartment.There wasn’t much to do, but he made the bed and checked that his large accumulation of empty beer bottles had been taken out to the recycle bin.He changed from work clothes to jeans and a T-shirt. 

Too soon, all he could do was sit and wait for David to arrive.He turned on the TV and flipped channels.

He was pretty sure that David knew that this wasn’t a date, likely wasn’t even sure if it was anything but a basketball game, though he probably had an inkling.Even if David was interested in sex, Don wasn’t worried that David would get the wrong idea in general.David had shown over and over that sex was a game to him, men and women just prizes to be won.Don wasn’t even sure that David was capable of forming long-term connections. _Talk about the pot calling the kettle black._

A tall Asian man with long hair appeared on the TV and Don was thinking of Will again – Will’s gentle hands, soft hair, easy smile. _Will’s messed-up past, dangerous job, serious family issues.You have a disastrous enough personal life as it is – you really want to add an ex-drug-user sex-fiend DEA agent_ boy _friend_ _to your list?Of course not._

He sighed. _Then why can’t I stop thinking about him?_

Happily, there was a knock at the door right then.Don opened the door, pulled David inside and shut the door.He tugged David close, aiming for his lips.

At the last moment, Don lifted his chin, offering his neck to David instead.As David nibbled up Don’s throat, Don realized that he’d done that to avoid the kiss.To avoid wiping away the memory of Will’s kiss.

He grabbed David’s face and kissed him thoroughly, banishing all thoughts of Will.

David pulled back and grinned at him.“So basketball isn’t why you invited me?”

“No, I …” Don hesitated, suddenly shy.

David’s grin vanished.“What?”

“I need you to make sure I’m okay,” Don said, his voice low.“After …”

“Got it,” David said softly.He kissed Don again then said, “Let’s go.”

Don nodded and led the way to the bedroom.Once there, he simply stood and, with his body language, offered David full control.In the past, sex with David had been a friendly battle for dominance.This time, Don needed something different.He’d worry later if he’d lost the ability to be anything but subservient in bed.

Slowly, David undressed Don, running his hands and mouth over every bit of skin as it was exposed.Don closed his eyes, not wanting to see how his body was marked by tiny scars.However, David didn’t hesitate, didn’t seem repulsed by Don.He nudged Don to sit on the bed and took off his jeans and underwear.Don felt David move away and Don opened his eyes to see David getting himself undressed.While he watched David strip, Don moved farther up onto the bed.

Now naked, David climbed onto the bed and braced himself over Don’s groin. Don groaned softly as David took the head of Don’s cock into his mouth.

Don stroked David’s smooth scalp, wishing for some hair to grab on to. _Long, black, thick hair—_ Don tightened his fingers on David’s head and focused on the warm wet sensations of David’s mouth sucking his cock in and out.One of David’s hands fondled Don’s balls, teasing the sensitive spot on the back side.

“Mmm,” Don murmured, letting the warmth wash over him, then he tapped on David’s shoulder.

David lifted his head.“Not what you want?” he asked, reaching up and running one finger down Don’s chest.

“Fuck me,” Don said hoarsely, not able to hide the anxiety.

David tilted his head at his tone, then just nodded and went to Don’s nightstand.Don turned over onto his stomach and pillowed his chin on his hands.

A wet finger touched Don’s asshole and he flinched.The finger pressed in and Don tensed up.

David pulled out his finger and reached for more lube.“Damn, Eppes, you’re tighter than you were that first time.”

“Sorry,” Don said, taking a deep breath and trying to relax.“You didn’t see how much Channing ripped me up.It took a week before I could even _look_ at a toilet without passing out.”

“Fucking bastard,” David growled.“He deserved worse than he got.”

“Yeah,” Don said, and he tensed up more at the memory of the monster who had burned and cut his entire body, leaving him with broken fingers, deep grooves on his ankles and wrists, and tied up in a pool of his own blood.

“He’s toast,” David said gently.“He’s not gonna hurt you again.”He rubbed Don’s lower back and massaged his ass, slowly relaxing him.

Don took another deep breath and focused on David’s skilled hands.

“Good, baby, good …”David murmured.

Don didn’t mind the endearment.He needed someone to speak softly to him, take care of him.

David continued to murmur as he worked a finger back into Don’s ass.David brushed his finger over Don’s prostate and a shiver of pleasure shot through him.Don smiled in relief.He’d been worried that his ability to feel pleasure had been somehow broken from the abuse.He closed his eyes and welcomed David’s second and third fingers.

Taking a great deal of care, David prepped his ass for a larger intruder.Don’s mood slowly turned from dread to anticipation.By the time that David opened the condom wrapper, Don was ready for him.

David’s cock pressed against his asshole then slid little by little inside.Finally, David was all the way inside and it felt good and Don could breathe again, even with David’s weight pressing down on him.

“You okay?” David asked in Don’s ear.

“Yeah,” Don responded.“Yeah.”

“Good,” David said then began to leisurely slide inside him.Don sighed with happiness, realizing how long it had been since he’d had real sex, not the disconnected, abbreviated form that he’d experienced at the BDSM club.

David slowly plunged in and out, gradually speeding up, building a rhythm as timeless and familiar as Don’s heartbeat.

Shifting a little, David shoved a pillow between Don’s stomach and the mattress, propping him up and allowing David to grab hold of Don’s aching cock.

David stroked with his hand as he drove into Don’s ass and Don moaned in appreciation.Soon, too soon, David began to shake and his pounding turned irregular.He groaned deeply and Don felt heat deep inside him.Don followed him, pumping his orgasm out in David’s fist.Don gasped in release, pleasure, relief.He was still functional.And it felt damn good, too.

David collapsed to the bed and they lay together for a moment, catching their breath.Then, smiling easily at each other, they got cleaned up and dressed again.

“I believe you said something about a basketball game,” David said.

Don nodded, glad that David wasn’t going to leave immediately.

They settled in front of the TV and Don ordered a pizza.The basketball game was a little dull, and Don’s mind kept wandering.He yanked it back to the TV and away from dangerous topics again and again.He grew increasingly frustrated with himself.

After the pizza arrived and was consumed, Don found it even harder to pretend to be interested in the game.

_David’s still here, why not take advantage of it?_

Don slid off the couch to his knees.He crawled in between David’s legs, and began to unzip David’s fly.

“Hello,” David laughed.

“Hello,” Don replied, more to David’s groin than to his face.He got David’s jeans open and pulled out his soft cock.Without hesitation, he sucked the cock into his mouth.David shifted his position, giving Don a good angle, and leaned back against the couch.Don placed one hand on David’s thigh and held David’s cock with the other.

Don took his time, savoring the musky smell and taste, the feel of warm, responsive _male_ ness in his mouth.David’s was the first cock he’d ever sucked and it was appropriate that it be the last.David’s hands rested lightly on Don’s head, his fingers flexing as his breathing increased.Don’s own cock throbbed in his jeans but he ignored it.

Don sucked David in deep then shallow, employing a variety of tricks and taking it as slow as he could, backing off whenever David seemed close.He wanted his last time to be a long one.

Eventually, David’s hands on Don’s head grew restive and this time, when Don tasted pre-cum, he didn’t back off.

David made an urgent noise but Don didn’t lift his head.His hand gripping tighter to David’s leg, he bobbed his head faster.David groaned and cum filled Don’s mouth, choking him.Don swallowed, squeezing the cock and pulling every last groan from David.When there was nothing left, Don continued to suck the softening cock until it slid out between his lips.He pulled his own cock out of his jeans and with a few short jerks, came all over his hand.

He rested his cheek against David’s thigh and looked up at David.David’s head was back against the couch, his eyes tightly closed.He opened his eyes and smiled down at Don.

“God, I love your mouth,” David said languidly.

Don grinned and licked his lips.

They sat there for another moment, the basketball game playing unwatched.Don shook himself and got to his feet.

“Want another beer?” he asked.

“Yeah,” David said, putting his clothes back together.

After cleaning himself up, Don got two beers and came back to the couch.He opened both beers, handed one to David and took a slug of his own. _Beer and cum, not a bad combo._

Sitting on the couch, he scooted towards David.David looked surprised but adjusted his position.Don cuddled against him and David put his arm around him.Don sighed in satisfaction and wrapped both arms around David’s torso, getting as close to him as possible.David’s heat spread into him, his scent of sweat and aftershave filling Don’s nose as his taste lingered in Don’s mouth.Don reveled in the feel of David’s strong shoulders, solid muscle, the flat planes of his body.

Wrapped together, they watched the rest of the game and even the inane post-game commentary.After that, some stupid reality show that Don had never watched before.He just wanted to stay attached to David and David didn’t seem to mind.They even watched the news, something which Don usually avoided like the plague, when it wasn’t work-related.

Finally, David began to yawn.

“Stay the night?” Don asked.

David raised his eyebrows but nodded.Don reluctantly untangled from him and they both stretched stiff muscles.

Don tossed the pizza box in the trash while David turned off the TV and gathered the empty beer bottles.

They met in the bedroom and discovered they were both grinning in anticipation.They stripped quickly, grabbed each other, and fell to the bed.

Don won the wrestling contest and pinned David down, his mouth going immediately to David’s throat.He arched his body so his growing erection rubbed against David’s.He kissed his way down David’s chest, concentrating on his nipples, those nubs so similar and so different on a man.

Don reached David’s cock, but just gave it a friendly nuzzle before moving on to David’s balls.He sucked and fondled them then shifted his body aside.Lifting David’s thighs, he positioned himself between David’s legs and began to lick and probe David’s asshole with his tongue.He could feel David’s moans of appreciation though his skin.

Raising his head, Don looked at David.He looked flushed and eager and Don smiled.“Toss me the stuff?”

David quickly tossed him lube and a condom and Don got to work stretching David with his fingers.He found David’s prostate and rubbed it firmly.David groaned and squirmed under him, his body arching, and Don could almost see the pleasure rippling through him.

Don reached down to find that his own erection hadn’t flagged.He rolled on the condom and added more lube to his cock, then he sat up and lined himself up with David’s ass.He pushed in gradually, savoring the tight squeeze of David around him.

He drew the fucking out as long as he could, but David felt so good, so _right_ that Don couldn’t help plunging harder and harder into him.He got the perfect angle and soon David was groaning with pleasure underneath him.Since Don’s hands were busy holding up David’s legs, David lightly gripped his own cock, Don’s thrusts making it slide in his hand.Don paused, balancing himself, and gave David’s cock a quick swipe of lube.David nodded his thanks and Don got back to thrusting, David’s cock now gliding wetly in his hand.

The brief respite helped, but Don’s orgasm grew quickly.He bit his lip and hammered harder on David’s prostate.David groaned, his ass spasmed, and cum spurted onto his stomach.Don let David carry him over the edge and they rode their orgasms out together in sweet harmony.

When they come to a stop, both of their legs were trembling.Don held himself up until his cock slipped reluctantly out of David’s ass.Letting go of David, Don grumbled and rolled to the side.He shared a smile and a slow kiss with David.

Don got rid of his condom, grabbed his discarded T-shirt from the floor and wiped them both down.Without a word, David held open his arms.Don rolled into David’s embrace and, with a deep contented sigh, fell instantly to sleep.

 

Don woke early the next morning, feeling disoriented but happy.That happiness dimmed as his memory returned, and as his eyes focused on the arms around him and realized that they were dark brown instead of golden.Still, they were warm and strong and made Don feel safer than he had in months.He had slept well.He closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation a little longer.

Don woke again to find that his bed was empty.David was fully dressed, just tying his shoes.

Don cleared his throat and David looked up.

“You could … stay for a while,” Don said.

“Don’t think so,” David said gently.“Thanks for inviting me over.”

Don put on a smile.“Thanks for playing doctor with me.”

“Anytime,” David replied, but his tone said that they both knew that this wouldn’t happen again in the near future.He wasn’t what Don really wanted and even David had some pride.

“Thanks,” Don said again.

“See you at work on Monday,” David said with an understanding smile and stood up.

“Yeah,” Don said and watched David leave the bedroom.He heard the front door click shut then the apartment was silent.

The silence hung thick in the air, the silence of one-night stands, eating take-out alone, drinking himself to oblivion.Of turning the TV louder and louder to try and cover the noise in his head and the silence in his heart.

Don threw back the covers and went into the bathroom.Stepping into the shower, he turned on the water, as hot as it would go.He held his head under the spray and pretended his tears were just more drops of water, streaming down his face.

_I wonder what’s on TV today._

__


End file.
